


Performance

by GreekWritesFanfiction (Greece_The_Squishy_Lencha)



Series: FT PRIDE 2020 [5]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Closeted Character, Dialogue Heavy, F/F, Interviews, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Erza, Lesbian Mirajane, Prompt: Lies, Secret Relationship, butch Erza, ftlgbtpride2020, references to sexy times but it's just like 3 lines, thirsty Mira
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24592525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greece_The_Squishy_Lencha/pseuds/GreekWritesFanfiction
Summary: Mirajane is on an interview and the questions make her think of someone special.
Relationships: Erza Scarlet/Mirajane Strauss
Series: FT PRIDE 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770247
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27
Collections: I Take Pride in What I Am 2020





	Performance

3...2...1...

Jason straightened in his chair, "Hello, everyone! Welcome to Sorcerer's weekly, the coolest show in all the world! Today we'll be talking with someone who's been in everyone's mouth since her debut in the blockbuster fantasy film "Land of the Fae", Mirajane Strauss!"

A pause for applause, "It's a pleasure to be here."

"It's a pleasure to have you. Now, we asked our viewers for some questions on social media. Are you ready for them?"

"I hope so," the silver-haired beauty made a nervous expression as the man pulled out a notebook.

"First of all, what has changed in your life since you became famous?"

_"Erza Scarlet, at your service," Mira shook the gardener's hand. It was callous and she could see the plaid fabric around her biceps stretching, yet her grip was gentle._

_"Nice to meet you," her mouth felt dry when she stared at the dark depths of her eyes._

"Next question, what do you like doing in your spare time?"

_Mirajane sat by the pool, as she often did, pretending to read a book as she side-eyed the hardworking redhead. Loose hairs stuck to her forehead and sweat dripped down her tense neck._

_S_ _he bit her lip,_ _"Would you like a glass of iced tea?" Erza stops for a moment._

_"I'd love that, thanks," her smirk creates a little dimple on her right cheek, and Mira has to make sure she didn't just rip her book in half._

"This is something many of us have wondered. Are you and Laxus Dreyar dating?"

She giggled with false bashfulness, "No, no. We're just good friends."

"Just that?" Jason pressured, "you two seemed pretty close after filming his last movie."

"Well, that's because he's really interesting to be around," Mira gave him just what he wanted.

_"I'm glad you have so many talents," her blue eyes observed attentively Erza's now shaggy undercut, fingers tingling with the urge of caressing its softness._

_"I like to be useful," the redhead tightened something under the sink and came back up to check the faucet. "Should be fine like this. Is there something else you need help with?"_

_Mirajane shakes her head, swallowing an indecent request, "I don't know how I could thank you for this."_

_She looks sheepish, "It's alright, Ms. Strauss. You don't have to pay me extra or any-."_

_"Mira," dark eyes fixes on clear blue. "Call me Mira."_

_"Mira," Erza repeats in that husky voice of hers. Mirajane stretches to press her soft lips on chapped ones._

"While we're on the topic, what do you look for in a man?" 

She recites the same things she has said since sixth grade.

_Her lover can be both, tender and rough. Mirajane loves freeing her short hair from the bun she always ties it into and running her hands through it or holding it in a firm grip._

_She loves seeing the tanned skin red and purple with her scratches and bites. She loves laying on the messy sheets in absolute bliss with a warm body by her side._

_Every day, for a few hours in the afternoon, she just loves everything._

"And our final question, if you weren't famous right now, what would you be up to?"

_"Erza," she mumbles, burrowing further into her lover's neck. Her only response is a hum. "Do you want to stay the night?"_

_"...What if someone sees me in the morning?"_

_" They won't," she caresses her shoulder and collarbone," and we can watch a movie if you want."_

_The redhead chuckles bitterly, but she stays._


End file.
